


Shieldmaiden

by Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley/pseuds/Elwen_of_the_hidden_valley
Summary: Eowyn gets fed up of spring cleaning so Theoden asks his son to take his younger cousins out for some exercise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Lord of the Rings Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> A gift for Amuk, who asked for family bonding, with a hint of bittersweetness.

It was the time of the great spring cleaning, an annual event that gathered in every man, woman, and child of Edoras. The doors and windows of the great hall, stables, and every home, down to the lowliest hovel, were opened to cleansing breezes. Every pair of hands was drafted in to sweep winter rushes from the floors, dust carved rafters, beat tapestries, clean stables and dig out middens. 

“Ow!”

Theodwyn glanced up, in time to see her son being chased by his younger sister. Whilst Eowyn was giggling wildly, Eomer, having obviously just been fetched a hard thwack with his sister’s tapestry paddle, was scowling as he dodged about the adult cleaners. “Eowyn, stop that at once!”

The loud exhortation brought her five-year-old daughter to an instant halt, and Eomer used the opportunity of having his back turned to his mother, to stick out his tongue at his tormentor. Just as Eowyn opened her mouth to rat on her sibling, King Theoden swept into the hall.

A clear voice called out, “Attend the King!” All activity ceased as every eye turned to him, and the king of Rohan sighed, murmuring aside to Grima, “How many more times must I order you stop doing that? It grows wearing.”

Grima was but recently appointed as aide, and made an obsequious bow. “My apologies Your Majesty.”

Theoden waved to the waiting assemblage. “Carry on with your work. I only came to see how you progress.”

Theodwyn took that as her cue, and stepped fowrard to drop a curtsy before her brother and king. “The work progresses well. We will finish upon the over-morrow,” she paused to frown at her daughter, “If my children will play their part.”

“But we’ve finished the tapestries Uncle. And I’m bored,” little Eowyn piped up, and Theoden could only smile, for if anyone were to flout etiquette before the king it would be she.

“Is that so, Little Lilly. And what would you do to relieve your boredom?” Theoden asked as he dropped to one knee before her and ignored her brother’s muttered, “They still need help with the middens.”

Eowyn did not resemble a fine white lilly now, but rather a grubby and wind tossed one, and Theoden reached out with one beringed finger, to brush a smut from the tip of her nose. Almost, he could believe that she had already been helping with those middens. Eowyn suffered her uncle’s attentions with a degree of fortitude unusual in her active spirit. “I want to go riding with Theodred. He has a new mare, called Sunfire, but he won’t let me ride her,” she pouted.

Theoden cast about until he espied his son, up a ladder, duster in hand, trying to make himself inconspicuous behind one of the thick carved columns that marched down the centre of the hall. “Theodred, attend me.”

Clambering down and tugging at a woefully dusty jerkin, Theodred trotted forward to bow before his sovereign. “What is my king’s command?” he asked, dutifully, although his glance toward Eowyn promised retribution. She, of course, only lifted her pert chin.

Now Theoden stood, hooking thumbs in his belt. “These youngsters have had enough of work. They need to play, and their parents have not the time to arrange such matters.” When the twenty-two year old Theodred guessed where this was going and opened his mouth on a protest, the king overrode him. “Your king therefore commands you to take your cousins for a ride in the fresh air.” He grinned at the woeful state of his son’s attire. “Perhaps it will blow away some of that dust.”

There was a shrill shriek as Eowyn threw herself at her uncle’s knees, and even Eomer who, at the grand old age of nine, considered himself above such behaviour, could not help but grin as he picked up the paddle his sister had flung aside.

Theoden disentangled his little niece and gathered her up, where she wrapped sturdy legs about his waist and planted a kiss on his bearded cheek. “I take it my decision is to your liking, Little Lilly? And how about your brother?”

Eomer grinned up at his uncle. “I would very much like to go riding, if you please, sire.” He glowered at his sister, who from the height of her uncle’s embrace, bestowed upon him the most imperious of smiles. “Although, do we have to take Eowyn? She is far too little to ride.”

“Not so!” Eowyn shouted, causing her uncle to flinch, for her mouth was right next to his ear. “I have been having lessons for ages, and Theodred let me sit on your old pony only yesterday. I can so, ride!”

The twenty-two year old Theodred looked as though he was regretting that moment of kindness and his father’s tone showed some sympathy. “Well, I think you will need more than a few lesson in the training ring, before riding beyond the walls of Meduseld, but Theodred can bear you before him on Sunfire.” He was not unaware of Eomer's relieved sigh. “And I think your brother’s pony would not take so well to bearing the weight of two.”

Eowyn squirmed and Theoden let her down. She ran to Theodred’s side at once, and the squire to the Marshal of the East Marches decided to surrender gracefully for, in truth, he loved his winsome cousin. “I think our first order of business is to have a bath. We all look quite disreputable, and I think our king would not wish his family to represent him in such a way. May we have your permission to withdraw, father?”

Theodred spotted Eomer hastily brushing dust from his page’s tabbard. “Aye. Take the little hellions away and get them scrubbed.” He winked at their mother, as he watched Theodred take the hand of each and usher them from the hall.

Theodwyn leaned in to kiss her brother’s cheek. “You spoil them.”

“It is an uncle’s prerogative, if not a kings. And who could resist one such as Eowyn?”

Grima watched all, his speculative gaze following the youngsters from the hall. Who indeed? Lady Eowyn had the makings of a great beauty one day. Additionally, as the king’s niece, she would be taught all the womanly virtues appropriate to a nobleman’s wife. Grima was a very patient man, and Saruman promised much, in return for but one or two of the smallest favours.


	2. Chapter 2

“Woops!” Theodred made a grab for Eowyn’s belt as, in her enthusiasm to name a particular peak, she overbalanced in the saddle. It was some credit to his horsemanship that Theodred managed to calm the skittish Sunfire whilst, at the same time, securing Eowyn more firmly within the protective circle of his arms. “Remember what I told you about sitting still. Sunfire is still young and your sudden movements confuse to her.”

Eomer snorted, steering his pony closer once Sunfire settled down. “I told you she was too little to bring with us. Anyway, I happen to know that she has not finished cleaning her room.”

Theodred tapped Eowyn’s knee when she would have squirmed about to answer her brother. “I am sure that Elfreda will take care of it.”

The siblings subsided, for Elfreda had been nurse to both until recently, when Eomer was released to the ranks of the pages. She had tended Theodred before them and, despite advancing years, the lady was still able to wield a brush or ride a horse with equal vigour. Eowyn rubbed her knee, where Elfreda had but recently resorted to the use of scouring sand to remove the grime.

“How fast can Sunfire go?” Eowyn asked, with all the innocence of a goblin king.

“Fast enough, and too fast for you,” her companion replied with a wink to Eomer.

“When I am grown taller I shall ride a horse like Sunfire,” Eowyn asserted.

“You’re a girl. They won’t let you have a fast horse. I shall have a great war-horse and shall call him Thunder,” Eomer avowed with a rather supercilious air.

“I will, too, have a big horse!” Eowyn shouted, and Theodred had to grab her belt once more. “I shall be a great warrior and the bards will write songs about my prowess in battle.”

“You will not. You will stay behind and look after the babies. That’s what ladies do. Only men go into battle. They won’t waste a good horse on you.”

Theodred reined in Sunfire and glared down at his cousin. “Enough! We shall dismount here and have our picnic.” He sprang lightly to the ground and reached up to lift down a now silent Eowyn. He could see that she was on the verge of tears so he gathered their sack of food and thrust a water-skin at Eomer. “Go and fill this in the stream yonder and, as practice for becoming a squire, you can water and hobble our mounts.”

When Eomer was out of earshot Theodred knelt before Eowyn, who was obviously trying very hard to swallow back her tears. He opened his arms and, after only a moment’s hesitation, she threw herself into them, to sob upon his shoulder. Theodred rocked her gently. 

“Eomer is only partly right, you know. You may not have the strength to manage one of the bigger war horses, but you are of the noble House of Eorl, and they have bred many a shield maiden. If you wish to learn how to wield a sword, your father will see you taught.” 

Only days earlier Theodred had been allowed to sit in at the Marshal’s council, where there was much discussion of an increase in orc activity. Eowyn’s father, Eomund, was tasked with patrolling the southern borders, and there had been talk of ensuring that all adults, both male and female, gain at least rudimentary skills with blade and shield. Even within his own, as yet short, lifetime, the world was growing darker.

Eowyn’s sobs slowed and she drew a kerchief from her sleeve to blow her nose. “Will you teach me to ride and use a sword?”

Theodred grinned, tweaking her pointed chin. “I shall and, if your spirit is any indication, I have no doubt that you will be one of the finest warriors Rohan has ever produced. I would not be at all surprised if you do have hundreds of ballads sung of your brave deeds.”

Eowyn smiled, throwing herself into his arms again, this time to hug his neck tightly.


End file.
